broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KAMR-TV (2)
KAMR-TV is an NBC affiliate in Amarillo, Texas, USA. The station was acquired by Nexstar Broadcasting Group after merging with KAMR's parent company, Quorum Broadcasting in 2003. This station operates shared services agreements with Mission Broadcasting's stations, KCIT and KCPN-LP. Syndicated programming on KAMR includes: Dr. Oz, Rachael Ray, and The 700 Club. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAMR-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History When it first went to the air in 1953, it was known as KGNC-TV (for G'lobe-'''N'ews 'C'orporation (or 'C'ompany)) and was co-owned by the Amarillo Globe-News along with KGNC-AM 710. The Globe-News was sold to Stauffer Communications in 1974, which in turn sold off KGNC-TV. Channel 4's new owners changed the station's call letters to KAMR-TV soon after the deal closed. KAMR currently operates out of a studio and offices in downtown Amarillo, along with operations of KCIT and KCPN-LP (the building was originally occupied solely by KCIT), after previously occupying a studio and offices north of downtown, near the intersection of US 287 and Northeast 24th Avenue. KAMR celebrated 50 years of broadcasting in 2003. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAMR-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit Digital television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: '''Digital channels http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAMR-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Personalities http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KAMR-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit Current On-Air Staff Current Anchors *'Jackie Kingston' - weekday mornings "Today in Amarillo" *'Andy Justus' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10PM *'Adam Bennett' - weekends at 10PM (also reporter) *'Faith Miller' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10PM Reporters *'Rachel Cox' - general assignment reporter 4WARN Severe StormTeam *'John Harris' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10PM *'Chris Martin' - Meteorologist; weekends at 10PM *'Bri Winkler' - Meteorologist Today in Amarillo Sports Team *'Brad Fralick' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 10PM *'Chase Doughten' - Sports Anchor; weekends at 10PM Other *'Ny Lynn Nichols' - news director Previous On-Air Staff *Sunny Adams *Mary Allison (aka Mary Hughes) *Shalandys Anderson *Elizabeth Armstrong *Laurabree Austin *Alan Raymond - Now at WHNT in Huntsville, AL *Barbara Bennett *Gene Birk *Jim Blue *Ben Boyett *Brent Boynton *Tara Butts *Peggy Callahan *Scott Castle *Ilona Carson *Randy Cobb *Meaghan Collier *Paige Cook *Kyla Cullinane *Jim Danner *Dennis De La Peña *Elizabeth Dinh *John Fedko *Paul Ferrante *Kim Fischer *Malavika Gangolly *Amy Gardner *Fred Goldsmith *Sharon Gregory *Matt Hines *Lee K. Howard *Bob Izzard *Kelly James *Rachel Kim *Justin Kreitz *Jennifer Laxson *Chris MacDonald *Charlie Martin *Paul Mathis *Melissa McCarty *Steve McCauley *Roy McCoy *Jojo McGoojie *Carl McMillian *Christina Medina *Keith Monday *Skeeter Murley *Kris Nation *Ellen Robertson Neal *Steve Oakley *Ronnie Obermeyer *Matt Orlando *Michelle Paul *Mark Paranola *Don Peeples *Sylvia Ramirez *Jay Ricci *David Riggleman *Steve Sain *Mark Schumacher *Dan Skoff *Ken Snow *Sue Speck *Dave Spellman *Bill Turner *Dan True *Pam Verduin *Lynn Walker *Barbara Wallace *Dan Walsh News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Your Esso Reporter'' (1953-1957) *''The Four Horseman News'' (1957-1966) *''Newswatch'' (1966-1974) *''News 4'' (1974-1975) *''Action News'' (1975-1992) *''KAMR News 4'' (1992-1993) *''News 4'' (1993-1996) *''NBC 4 Amarillo'' (1996-1998) *''NBC 4 News'' (1999-present) Station Slogans *''The Four Horseman Station'' (1960s) *''Amarillo's Full Color Station'' (late 1960s) *''Newswatching Out for You'' (early 1970s) *''For Amarillo's News, Turn to News 4'' (1974-1975) *''Where the Action Is'' (late 1970s) *''We're Amarillo's News Station, Channel 4!'' (early 1980s) *''Channel 4, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1980-1981; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 4, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981-1982; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''We're Channel 4, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982-1983; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 4 There, Be There'' (1983-1984; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''People Like You'' (mid-late 1980s) *''Channel 4, Let's All Be There'' (1984-1986; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 4'' (1986-1987; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Its "4" Sure'' (late 1980s-early 1990s) *''Come on Home to Channel 4'' (1987-1988; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 4'' (1988-1990; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 4, The Place to Be!'' (1990-1991; local version of NBC ad campaign) *''Working for the People of the Great High Plains'' (1994-1996) *''On Air, Online, On Your Side'' (2000-2002) *''On Your Side'' (2003-2007) *''Your Hometown News Team'' (2007-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. Logos External links *KAMR-TV's website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KAMR-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KAMR-TV